


A cavalier experiments with a mage, fun ensues.

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: You are working late one night approving missions for students to undertake when you hear a knock on your door. Enter Leonie who has the oddest problem.
Relationships: Leonie Pinelli/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A cavalier experiments with a mage, fun ensues.

It is late into the night and you sit behind your desk staring blankly at the map in front of you. No matter how you look at it, allowing students to assault a bandit fortress that far from Garreg Mach does not seem like a good idea. You grab your quill and are about to sign your name to a document dissuading the action when you hear a knock at the door. Curious, you aren't expecting anyone this late.

“It's open.” You call, and the door creaks open. Standing in your doorway is the ginger cavalier Leonie. She looks a little nervous as she closes the door behind her. You certainly didn't expect to see a student this late at night, none the less you gesture to the seat opposite you. Strangely, Leonie shakes her head in response and you swear her cheeks tint a shade of crimson. 

You choose to not acknowledge it. “What brings you here this late?” You ask. Leonie begins to fidget with the hem of her black skirt. That's not like her at all. “Okay, what's wrong?” You question, deciding not to beat around the bush. “Can you promise to keep it between just us?” She pleads, refusing to match your gaze. Your concern for the girl grows. “Of course.” You agree with little hesitation. 

Leonie turns her back to you, and performs an action on the door. An audible click tells you she has locked it. “That serious huh.” You note and Leonie walks to your desk. “I was spending some time with Lysithea.” She begins, still refusing to take a seat. “When she decides to mess around with some spells she recently learned about, I though why not might be helpful to learn a bit more about magic.” She continues, tracing a hand along your desk. “Well I didn't know it would be that kind of magic!” She finishes, raising her voice. The corners of her eyes begin to glisten and you feel a pang of sympathy hit you. Still, she has not told you what the problem actually is.

You clear your throat and tell her as much. “I guess it would be faster to show you. Remember you promised to keep this a secret.” She insists and you nod. Taking a deep breath Leonie lifts her skirt up, revealing the panties underneath. White and simple, more or less what you would expect. Rather cutely her bushy pubes are poking out the top slightly. Finally you notice something amiss, her panties are bulging. 

You blink as the pieces fall into place. It seems as if the magic that Lysithea is toying with has somehow gifted Leonie with male genitalia. “Huh.” You say dumbly and Leonie lets her skirt fall down. Her hands now free and you receive a thump to the top of your head, sending a sharp jolt of pain down your body. You grunt in response as you rub the spot you were just hit. “Why!?” You cry, looking up at your attacker. “You aren't helping.” She complains with a frown. You feel you did nothing that justified the attack but then again she is in a weird situation.

The pain finally dissipates from your head and you begin to think clearly. “So, if you came to me that means you think I can help with this?” You inquire, looking at her skirt instead of her face. “That's right, would you?” She implores. “What can I do?” You ask, your mind beginning to descend into the gutter. “Lysithea promised me that.” She stops, face reddening once more. She coughs to clear her throat. “I-if I can get someone to make me cum, I should go back to normal.” She stammers, placing her hands over her face as if it would teleport her away. 

For your part you keep silent, not thinking your dirty thoughts would actually have merit. “Wait, why couldn't you just get Lysithea to pleasure you?” You ask all of a sudden, the thought shining like a beacon in the gutter of your mind. “She's too young!” She cries and you wonder why on earth she is playing around with such spells in that case. “And I know you'll keep this to yourself, even if you didn't want to go through with it.” She reveals with a soft tone. “You helped me when I had those issues with people mistaking me for a man.” She recalls with a chuckle. “Kind of funny given this.” She observes, gesturing to her crotch. 

You allow yourself a grin. “Alright, well saying I agree what part of me would you want?” You inquire and you feel blood start to rush to your nethers at the thought. You did always like Leonie both for her appearance and spirit, extra appendage be damned. A smile spreads across Leonie's face. “If I only need to cum then we could probably get away with using your mouth.” She guesses and you can certainly manage that. 

You reach out your hand and grasp one of her own. “It's a deal.” You agree, forcing a hand shake. You expect her to hitch up her skirt once more but she must think it will get in the way as she gets rid of it altogether, flinging it across the room. She treats her panties in a similar manner and now you get an unobstructed look at her cock. It is already beginning to harden sitting at half mast and looking impressive.

You can easily admire it for longer but Leonie is impatient, she grabs her hardening cock and brought herself closer to you. Being sat in your chair left you at the perfect height for her and she pokes your cheek with her tip. You move your head to the side and open your mouth, wanting to start pleasing her.

It comes as a bit of a surprise when she does not accept your invitation. Instead she rests her balls in your mouth, letting her shaft sit across your face. You take a deep breath and savour her scent, still distinctively feminine. “I needed to see it draped over your face just once.” She admits, grabbing her meat and tapping your nose with it causing you to blink with surprise. 

Her playfulness comes to an end and you open you mouth once more. She manoeuvres the tip into your waiting mouth and you wrap your lips around her. She let's out an approving moan as you gently caress her tip with your lips. If she is this easy to please this will likely not last for long. You throw caution to the wind and inch your head forward, taking more of her into you. Wasting no time you lightly bob your head back and forth, savouring the salty taste of your lover. 

You hum an approving noise as you maintain your pace. The sound of you enjoying her must have been a trigger point for her as with no warning your mouth begins to overflow with a hot salty liquid. Before she finishes filling your mouth she pulls her cock away from you, causing a final load of cum to land on your chin. You swirl the cum around in your mouth, preparing to swallow when suddenly you feel Leonie's lips on yours. Her tongue forcibly enters your mouth and assists in the manipulating of her seed. Her tongue leaves as quickly as it entered but she doesn't pull her lips away. 

You take a guess at what she wants and part your lips, letting her cum flow from your mouth to hers. She pulls away when you're empty and makes a show of swallowing her own load. Your underwear is sticky with the feeling of pre coating the inside, the whole experience stroking your desires. 

Once Leonie catches you staring she looks away. “I wondered what I'd taste like.” She mentions casually and you had no intention of questioning her on it in the first place, you simply found the act exciting. “So how long until you're back to normal?” You ask, changing the subject. “It should have been instant.” She confesses, looking down at her still erect and now sticky member. 

You decide to give it a minute and wait in silence, her stiffness not subsiding all the while. “Maybe I need to penetrate you instead of just cum.” She whispers and you struggle to hear her, asking her to repeat herself. “The wording in the book was off, I think I have to fuck you.” She states, growing in confidence. “I didn't agree to that.” You point out and she frowns. “But we've done this much already.” She reminds you. It is true that after coming this far you shouldn't really have any hang ups but you just can't quite bring yourself to let the girl take you so easily. 

Leonie starts to gently stroke herself attempting to keep herself ready. “I'll sweeten things, you help me now and when I'm back to normal I will give you something really special. One of a kind special.” She promises and you're intrigued to say the least. “No you can't be vague here.” You press and in a show of good faith you start to stroke her cock to keep her hard. She let's out a gasp at your touch and it amazes you just how sensitive she is. “I-if you let me do this, I-I'll let you pop my cherry when I'm b-back to normal.” She explains through light gasps. 

It took you precisely two seconds to accept those terms. “We should probably move somewhere more comfortable, like my room?” You offer and she shakes her head. “We need to do it right now.” She urges and you stop your strokes. As soon as you do she uses her arms to sweep the papers and instruments off of your desk. You look at the mess, thinking it is still a worthwhile cost for your promised reward. 

You get up from your chair and strip as fast as possible, dropping your clothes in a pile on the floor. You glance at Leonie who is still stroking herself as you position yourself by your desk. You place your hands on the desk and bend forward, feeling a breeze on your backside as you show it off to Leonie. You feel her hands rest on your hips and you mentally ready yourself for her initial assault. It doesn't come, instead you feel her hand stoking your leg. “Leonie?” You ask from your current position. “I want to see your face.” She complains, frustration apparent in her tone.

It is obvious now why she felt the need to clear your desk. You stand up straight and turn to face Leonie. You notice that her upper body is still fully clothed. “While I get ready, you get naked.” You command, Leonie rolling her eyes. You hoist your buttocks up onto desk so you're sitting on it. Now you slowly lower your back until you're lying flat on the table. Your legs dangle uselessly over the edge. 

A moment of lying down and Leonie comes back into view, smiling down at you. You get a good view of her petite breasts as she lift your legs and place them over her shoulders. She certainly is strong. You feel her shaft rest upon your balls and the sensation is weird but pleasant. “Can you ask me to fuck you?” She requests, looking up to the ceiling instead of at you.

You resist the urge to laugh. “Fuck me Leonie.” You command and her cock moves from its resting place. Now you hope the mixture of spit and cum is enough to grant her easy passage. The tip of her cock gently prods your ring as she begins to make her entrance. The makeshift lubricant of your fluids work for that much at least. Just as you settle in for a slow gentle fucking, Leonie reveals her true intentions.

Her aim now fixed she spears you onto her cock, burying herself entirely within you. You cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, your anus tightening around her meaty appendage. You pant heavily, expecting a moments respite but no. She retreats from within you with the same speed, roughly rubbing against your walls. 

Another impaling thrust, hilting within you and drawing a slutty moan you didn't think yourself capable of making from your lips. You feel her bushy pubes tickle your taint as she rests inside you. “Such a cute look.” She comments and you can only wonder what kind of face you're making right now. “I'm not going to stop until I'm drained okay?” She asks rhetorically, yet you still nod dumbly.

Just as promised she withdraws again, your empty ass tightening around the free space now inside. She buries herself deep back inside painfully loosening you back up, the pleasure however making you quickly forgive the brief pain.

She finally settle into a rhythm of thrusting in and out of you with force, drawing various yelps and groans of pure pleasure from you. It is not long until the pleasure becomes too much, the familiar sensation of an oncoming orgasm swelling inside you. You scream in ecstasy as you cock let's free strands of hot white fluid; messily landing on your stomach and chest, coating you.

The sight of you cumming all over yourself must have lit a spark inside your lover as she grits her teeth. Not a second later and your insides flood with the feeling of hot wet liquid entering you. A heavy grunt is all the sound she makes as she stays embedded in you, showing no signs of her orgasm subsiding. You can feel her seed begin to overflow and drip from your back entrance even with her still inside. Finally she seems to be finished and you brace yourself for her exit. 

The feeling never came, she simply lowers your legs and pulls away from you. Her cum drips freely from you, pooling on the table and spilling onto the floor. She walks around the desk so she is standing by your head and bends down, placing a kiss on your cheek. “Come see me in a few days for your reward.” She whispers sultrily and stands back up. You notice her cock is gone and in its place is something you very much want to bury your face in before ravaging. Another time though, you need to rest then get cleaned up. 

Two weeks later.

You sit behind your desk staring blankly at the map in front of you. No matter how many times you look at it, you see no benefit in allowing students to wonder into a forest prone to sudden onsets of fog. You prepare to sign a piece of paper denying the mission when you hear a knock on your door. They do not wait for a response and enter.

Standing in your doorway is the mercenary Shamir, though noticeably lacking her weapons. That is a good sign. She closes the door behind her and a click indicates she locks it. She approaches your desk and you gulp nervously. She looks down at you with a smile and unbuckles her belt. “Rumour has it you are discreet...” She trails off, lowering her bottoms. She slides her underwear to the side and her modest sized cock pokes out. You have never been happier to be a part of an organisation that encourages people to play around with magic.


End file.
